


Prison Break: Hawaii Five-0 Style

by Jenthetrulysly



Series: trulyslytherin's LJ Prompt Party [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have laid low until this stay in jail for contempt was over (who would have thought that judges could be so vindictive? It wasn’t like he <i>lied<i></i></i> or anything) but with Steve’s appearance like this, there was no way that Danny had any hope of blending in, or becoming part of the furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Break: Hawaii Five-0 Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpikesSire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikesSire/gifts).



> ❤ For spikessire, who requested -- Danny/Steve, slash if possible :) Danny's in prison and has to fight for his life, Steve is just Steve, so let him use grenades, C4 or other explosives, anything that helps him get his Danny out in one piece before it's too late ❤
> 
> I TRIED, I REALLY DID, LOL.

 

** Prison Break – Hawaii Five-0 Style **

Danny couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at who his latest cellmate was. In some ways, this made things even worse for him. He could have laid low until this stay in jail for contempt was over (who would have thought that judges could be so vindictive? It wasn’t like he _lied_ or anything) but with Steve’s appearance like this, there was no way that Danny had any hope of blending in, or becoming part of the furniture. 

As a sane, rational person, he never really understood the behavioural patterns of pack animals, like the ones you saw on the Discovery Channel or something which had the gangs of alpha male types all jostling for superiority. He knew for a fact that as soon as Steve went to play in the large exercise yard, they were doomed. Inmates were like pack animals, they clung together and viewed newcomers as a threat. They assessed each other, and Danny was sure that if Steve was going to be Steve, Jesus, then they were all in for a bloodbath. 

Steve was shoved into the cell roughly before the metal grills of the cell door slid back into place and the lock clicked into place. Fuming, he exhaled noisily through his nose before flopping down on the utilitarian cot on the other side of the small cell, his head pillowed on his arms as he stared at the ceiling.

“So,” Danny said, breaking the silence. It was amazing how quickly McGarrett could bring on migraines, and from the throbbing of his right eye, this one was going to be a nasty one. “Do I even want to know _why_ you’re here? Were the sharks not enough? Did you throw someone into a pit with scorp-” 

The detective abruptly stopped when Steve closed his eyes, sighed and his lips curved upwards in a smile. If anything, this reaction caused irritation to bristle for Danny.

“Jesus,” Danny continued. “Why are you even _here_?” 

Turning his head to meet Danny’s frustrated glare, McGarrett replied, “Oh you know, I got charged with possession of a deadly weapon.” 

“Come on, McGarrett. There’s more to it than that. You carry a freaking grenade in your damn cargo pocket. Have you progressed to a mini nuclear bomb in your underwear or what? I mean-”

“It’s a little bit more complicated than that,” Steve groused, irritation bleeding into his voice. “The Governor, my arse. Whatever the hell happened to full immunity and means?”

Curiosity piqued, Danny moved to sit on the foot of Steve’s cot, letting his feet swing back and forth as he regarded his partner critically. “You know that only applies to investigations and the like, and well, since Jameson was killed, Denning’s revoked that privilege.” 

“I tried to see you the other day,” Steve began to explain. “And I’d brought a long a care package of sorts to ensure that you’d be in one piece when you’d waited out Nomura’s ridiculous contempt sentence.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Danny grated out. “What was in this package of yours? They wouldn’t send you here unless you tried to smuggle in…holy sweet Jesus, you did, didn’t you?” 

Steve snorted. “I didn’t bring anything to warrant this, but I supposed this is okay too. It was only a few blocks of C4 and two grenades,” he explained in the same long suffering tone when he knew that there was going to be an argument. 

“The last time I checked, those were dangerous weapons,” Danny replied smartly, bracing a hand on the hard cot before running his fingers along the thick white cotton. The floor would have been much more comfortable then this.

The Navy SEAL lifted his legs before swinging them forward, lifting his upper body off the cot in a well practiced arc before arranging himself to sit side by side to Danny, their shoulders slightly brushing. “They’re not dangerous-” 

“They go boom, they can hurt you, therefore they are dangerous.” Crossing his arms, Danny raised an eyebrow. 

“Not with such small amounts,” Steve clarified, grinning as he slid an arm around Danny’s broad shoulders before leaning in to whisper huskily into his ear. Danny shivered as Steve’s breath ghosted down his neck, raising gooseflesh on his skin before a soft kiss was planted on the spot behind his ear. “But I’m here now, and I plan to make the most of it.” He proceeded to start nuzzling Danny’s neck.

Danny sighed, before pushing Steve away. Clearly one of them had to think with something other than their groin. Steve was incorrigible. “It might have escaped your notice, but the inside of this cell is totally visible from the outside.” 

“So?” 

“So people can see us. And I don’t know about you, but I want to emerge from here in one piece thanks. I also don’t fancy myself as some homophobe’s punching bag,” Danny replied, and felt vicious glee as Steve’s face took on that wounded puppy look it did sometimes. He almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. 

“You have never been in prison, have you?” Steve asked, grinning.

Danny pinned him with a look that said more that mere words could, including several epithets of idiot thrown in for good measure.

“So we’ll just get out of here,” Steve said simply, as if that was that. 

Okay, that migraine seemed to be settling down, and past experience told him it was going to be there for the next few hours. Danny sighed as he lay down before flinging an arm over his eyes. The bright orange of their clothes wasn’t helping. “It might have escaped your notice, Steven, but we are locked in here. And somehow I don’t think they’re going to let us out ‘cause we said ‘please.’ This is not Prison Break.” 

There was silence for the next few minutes before a soft scraping sound could be heard. Opening an eye, Danny looked at Steve to see his partner take off his shoe and open the heel to reveal a small compartment packed with small grey squares of what looked like powder and a mechanical device. Placing them on the bed, he then did the same to his other shoe, except he extracted a metal nail file.

Danny sighed the sigh of the long suffering as realisation dawned on him. “You had this all planned, didn’t you?”

McGarrett flashed Danny a lazy, impudent smile. “Just say when, Danno.”

 

 


End file.
